


the flowers in your hair

by kamomiru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sirius Black, Established Relationship, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Hair, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Remus Lupin, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamomiru/pseuds/kamomiru
Summary: Sirius wears a Rapunzel-like hairstyle for Valendines' Day. Remus likes it very much.





	the flowers in your hair

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in half an hour, at three in the morning, yesterday. Just because I wanted to read it. Happy Valentine's Day.

Remus Lupin seventh year’s Valentine's Day isn't going to be a good one, he knows it from the early morning hours, when he wakes up to the sound of Sirius humming a christmassy tune while James works on his unusually long hair.

Now, Remus loves Sirius’ hair almost as much as Sirius does. When, in third year, they became long enough to be braided, he even tried to learn how to do those incredibly complicated braids that Sirius liked so much - not with much results, since they always got distracted halfway through. James didn't have such problems, so in a couple of weeks he actually got disturbingly good at it. Without magic even. And since he was good - again, disturbingly, way better that any girl that ever walked in Hogwarts - Sirius started parading around with intricate and stunning hairdos, envied by most girls and some boys. 

So, to celebrate the joyful festivities of Saint Valentine's Day, Sirius’ hair were going to be even better than usual. Their usual length reached just below Sirius’ shoulder blades, now they reached the middle of his back; the braid James created made some sort of crown on top of sirius hair, and then fell in a huge braid made of several tiny braids; the whole length was decorated with a number of flowers in red, pink and cream. They were amazing, and Remus was going to spend the whole day refraining himself from touching them. Valentine's Day was going to be hell. 

  


* * *

Sirius loves his hair, and why shouldn't he? They are amazing. This is true any day of the year, even even more in this day: James really created a masterpiece. He feels stunning, enchanting, eye catching - and the dreamy, envious glances his hairdo is getting are only cementing this thought. Much like the way Remus is looking at it. 

Sirius knows how much Remus loves his hair, sometimes he thinks he does even more than him. He loved looking at them, secretly and quickly, trying not to get caught, before they got together. He loved touching them when they were still just friends, and untangle them with his fingers now that they were. He loves pulling on them, at night, while he fucks him from behind. 

That's exactly what that look was promising, filled with lust and wonder, glued on his hair. The braid, the length, the flowers: Remus loves all of it. Sirius can tell from the way he buries his fingers in his pockets every time he gets too close: his fingers hitch to touch them, to touch him. Sirius can't wait for the night to come, this is going to be one good Valentine's Day.

  


* * *

The heavy curtain of Remus’ bed closes behind him silently, and he barely has the clarity to cast a quick silencing charm before jumping Sirius. He is a vision: already bare chested, flushed and panting from the furious snogging, spread on the white sheets, his still almost perfect braid falling on his shoulder. Sirius smiles knowingly at him, and Remus loves him even more. 

He gets rid of Sirius’ pants, not even noticing the lack of underwear at this point. Sirius spreads his legs, laughing silently. “Merlin, Moony” he pants, while Remus covers his fingers in lube “I have been waiting for this moment all day”. Remus snorts, glances up at him, and puts the first finger in. He is loose, too loose to be just last night fucking - he glances up, and Sirius is smirking, a deeper blush on his cheeks. “In the shower” he says, biting his bottom lip “no time to waste.” 

Remus lets a rather embarrassing whine escape him, but he couldn't care less at this point. He reaches Sirius mouth with his own and kisses him deeply, burying his fingers in those damned hair: the more they kiss and move, the more Remus caresses and pulls them, the more they came apart. Remus loves them, loves messing them up. 

Remus can't take it anymore, he pick Sirius from his hips and guides him until he's on hands and knees. Sirius smiles at him, looking into his eyes from behind his shoulder, and arches his back, spreading his thighs even more. “Come on, Moony” he whispers, looking as turned on as Remus feels “didn't you want to mess my hair up?” 

Remus, honest to god, growls. He pulls his cock out of the pants he is still incredibly wearing, and pushes it slowly into Sirius. Sirius gasps, throws his head back in a silent moan, and relaxes around Remus. 

Remus grabs the hair on the back of Sirius’ head, just where the braids starts, and fucks him hard - at every thrust, the little braids untangle a bit; at every pull, a flower falls. Sirius is moaning, and gasping, even screaming. 

Remus is getting close - every move gets Sirius a little wilder, his hair a little messier - he isn't going to last. “Sirius” he pants, voice straining - “me too” Sirius moans out. Remus is ready, almost letting go, when Sirius looks straight in his eyes. 

“Come on me” Sirius says. His porcelain skin is flushed and trembling, his cheeks red and eyes watery. His hair are a mess of almost undone braids, and a number of flowers are decorating his sheets. One last flower remains, cream colored, stuck in the crown like part of the braid - he is a vision, a painting, a work of art. 

Remus pulls out, palms his cock one single time, and comes all over Sirius’ back. And there it is, the last touch to an already perfect picture. “Happy Valentine's Day” Sirius whispers, his own come staining the sheets - this Valentine's Day, against every prediction, ended better than Remus thought. 


End file.
